Light in the darkness
by UpsilonBlake
Summary: Ash just move to a new school, and like his others school, he's a loner, until Dawn enter his life and brings him to a happier life. Pearlshipping. No lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story, hope you like it. It's a pearlshipping story mainly, and I added some other shipping to add additional spices. I don't own pokemon, enjoy!**

"Ok, why in the world does school exist?!", a female brunette protested while frowning at her steps. "You just said so because you're not smart enough to pass any subject, am I right Leaf?", a ligther male brunette said in reply to the girl. Leaf glare at the brunette seems ready to fight, while the brunette smirk and give a look that says 'bring it on'. "Gary, Leaf, please don't fight at the first day of school. Geez you guys, ever consider a break from arguing with each other?", a blunette rolled her eyes seeing the two of them always fighting since last school year. "Hey Dawn just ignore them, how bout giving attention to me instead?", a green haired male flirting with the blunette. "How about no Drew! You're my boyfriend, remember?!", another female brunette said angrily to the green haired boy. "May, good to see you again, I really miss you!".Drew said while giving a hug gesture to May. "Get away from me you cheater!", May semi-shouting while refuse Drew's hand. "May, I'm just kidding bout that, please forgive me!", Drew said worrily after seeing his girlfriend's reaction. May then smile playfully while saying, "Ha! Got you, i know you'll always love me, just wanna looked at that priceless reaction. ". "Hey Drew, stop flirting with your girlfriend and get your but over here, we need to report to the coach!", Gary shout from the entrance to the school toward the green haired boy. "Ooh right soccer team, well see you later, bye girls", he olaced a kiss to May's cheek, which strt to blush, and wave a goodbye to the girls. "No wonder you stick with your boyfriend, he is clearly a sweet one", Leaf said while winking to a daydreaming May. Leaf rolled her eyes and enter the scool, leaving Dawn to snap May out of her daydreaming.

A raven haired boy is walking down the pavement which leads to the Twinleaf Highschool. He have an almost expresionless face on his face, which is covered by the shade of his cap. He walked quite rushly to the school, trying his bet to avoid eyecontact to anynone. He reach the school area and see two girls there, one just stare at nothing while the other snapping her finger infornt of the brunettes eyes. He was nervous to actually gonna interact with somebody. He brace himself and continue his step toward the entrance. He take shaking steps to the entrance, hoping not making any contact with the blunette at the pathway. 'Oh please don't turn back, please don't turn back', the boy thought out loud in his mind. He walked more swiftly and the time he is the blunette, he held his breath an keep walking. The blunette heard his footsteps and turn her head around, seeing a boy she never saw before. "Uhm, hi.", the blunette said while raising a hand. The boy jerked is head toward the girl's direction and grogily said "hi" back, with an expresionless face. After that awkward encounter, he darted to the entrance of the school. Dawn looked, well stared, at the boy, trying to figure out wht just happened. Seconds later, the bell rings, May snapped out of her daydreaming, and they both go to class

Dawn POV

Well, the first class of the year and its already boring, well not entirely. This morning I met a weird boy, like he doesn't have emotion or something like that, or he have somekind of problem, mental one. I tried to figure it out since this morning but I just can't find any logical reason.

20 minutes have passed and suddenly Professor Oak, the principal of our school, came in and talked to the english teacher, . Mrs. Bertha. She smiled and exlained to us,"Children, today there will be a new kid joining us today!" Let me guess it, that weird boy. Wenwaited for a few seconds and a figure stepped in the class. And like usual, I'm right, it's the weird by from earlier.

"Well my boy, please introduce yourself to the others, come on go n, don't be shy.", said while shoving him to the front of the class. He looked very tense and nervous, looking kike abut to explode from eyes that is put on him.

"Uhm, hello, my name is Ash Ketchum...", he said very softly, and still, with the expresionless face. waited him to continue until she realise that he isn't going to continue. "Well, would you kindly tell us your hobby?".

When the question was thrown, he was startled, but then, answer it with a soft voice, "Well I lie to read books...", when he was interupted by a pruple haired boy, "Ha, nerd!". Everybody in the class laugh at him, and honestly, I tried to hold back my laughter. He was horified by the laughter and ready to run away, but insted of running, he clenched his fist and calm himself down. He calmly glared at the boy who mocked him and reply, "Well Paul, how is your girlfriend?", Ash asked with a relax face. "H-how did you now my name and my relationship", he asked in shocked.

 **Well that's that, hope you enjoy, and sorry for grammatical or spelling errors, please tell me the correct one, once again, hope you enjoy, and see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, yet another new chapter. I'm apologizing if I upload the other chapters a bit longer than this one, that's because my house are currently being renovated and a lot of problems will restrain me from writing a new chapter. I'm sorry too for the short chapter previously, I tried to extended it but I ran out of idea, hope you enjoy!**

Ash POV

I give a slight smile to Paul and say,"Easy, I saw your name on your textbook over there, and based on your writing, you are a decent student, straight D student I assume. And your jacket told me your relationship...", I stopped as suddenly cuted by `Paul`, "My jacket?, How can you _obviously_ see that I'm in a relationship with someone?", demanding for answers.

"The part of your collar are not smooth, like it was grabbed and pulled by someone, at first I thought you were in a fight, until I saw something interesting at the tip of your lip. It was lipstick. `Ordinary` highschool girl don't use that much lipstick, so I assume that your girl use excessive amount of make up, which could lead to a cancer if the user's is dumb enough not to...", I stopped again as some girl shout "hey" from the back of the class. She has a slight darker hair then this Paul`s hair, and She obviously wear too much make up, and certainly wearing some minimum clothes.

"Well now I saw your girlfriend there, my assumption was correct, you're dating a whore.", I said with a calm expression. That felt so good! She looked harassed and yelled at me, "I'm not a who're, I'm princess Jessie of this school. And you better give respect to me!", she yelled in anger. I glanced at her and said, "Ooh right sorry, you're not a whore, a slut will certainly describe you the best. Oh the sluty princess of Twinleaf High, I'll give you some respect alright. Just tell me, How much does I need to pay you to fuck off?", I said while gesturing to picked up my wallet from my pants.

Everyone in the class laughed at her hysterically."That's enough! Everyone keep quite, Jessie sit down back and I don't want to hear a single word anymore. You, Mr. Ketchum, go to the principal office now. And meet me after school for the beginning of 2 week detention.", Mrs. Bertha shout angrily. Geez. What happened to the old troll, one second she is nice, and the other she just become like that. I pulled down my cap and started to go to the principal's office slowly, ignoring the eyes from the class.

Leaf POV

Well that's a new record, 5 minutes from entering the class and he already got 2 weeks detention. I looked around the class and I saw everybody were trying their best to hold back the laughter. His insult was hilarious, man I wish I bring my tape recorder. I turned to my left and saw Dawn's expression. Her jaw was hanging at maximum range. That's the first for Dawn to be shocked that much. I tried to talk to her but she frowned and looked at the window, giving me a cold shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and concentrate to the lesson again. School just got more interesting with him around, I think I like him.

Gary POV

Okay something's fishy at the English class I was solving some mathematical problems when we heard some screeching laughter, followed by an old angry woman. `Someone make her angry, _again`_. I looked at the English class from the window and saw a stranger walking to the principal's office. `He looked quite good. He may lowered my chance on hitting on girls! I need to be careful of him. I hope he's gay, I meant really gay.`, Gary thought in his mind before continuing his works.

 **And that's the end of the chapter, please review and sorry for some grammatical or spelling errors, nor a short chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is it, a new chapter! Before starting the story, I would like to thank Zierre for revising this chapter. Now I can clearly see that I didn't put enough detail for the story for you to actually get this story. I'll try my best to improve my writing at the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Drew's POV

Well, this sucks... Since when were phones not allowed in school!? When the teachers were explaining the rules, I just decided to pop some music in my ears, since it was a boring day anyways. But seriously, you have to send me to the principal's office? You couldn't have just taken my phone and make me take it back at the end of the school? Seeing as there was no way to fight it, I just swallowed my pride and made my way to the principal's office

As I entered the office, I saw Professor Oak's secretary, Professor Juniper, doing her daily tasks at her usual desk. She noticed me coming in and smiled at me. "Drew... The usual, I'm guessing?" she asked knowingly.

"Well, you do know me, Professor Juniper." I said sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head.

Sighing, she continued on as she clacked away at her keyboard. "Drew, we took 9 headphones from you last year... 9 headphones!" she exclaimed. I felt embarrassed as she pointed out one of my many mistakes. Suddenly, a booming voice broke into my thoughts.

"Mr. Ketchum, calling someone a prostitute is NOT 'fine'!" the voice shouted. I cringed in fear because I've never heard Professor Oak shout like that, let alone at a student.

Curiosity took over my brain as I asked Mrs. Juniper what happened. She quirked a brow at me, but decided to tell me anyways.

"That was the new student, Ash Ketchum. He apparently called someone something in English Class... 5 minutes he's attended here, and he already got himself sent to the office." she sighed. I suddenly had a little bit of respect for this guy; It takes guts to mess around in Mrs. Bertha's class. Professor Oak's head peeked out his door as he began to ask his secretary of something.

"Mrs. Juniper, please cancel all of my appointments until recess, thank you." he said quickly, returning back into his room. Mrs. Juniper gave a 'you're so lucky look' to Drew.

"Well, I guess you're off the hook. I'll sign you a slip so you can get on to class. Expect your phone sometime soon from Mr. Birch, okay?" she explained as she handed me a slip. I nodded in understanding as I took it with relief and stepped out. Sighing in relief, I walked to my next class: Physics.

Time Skip to Recess

May's POV

I tapped my foot in impatience as I waited on the blacktop for my friends. It;s been 10 minutes, and no one has arrived yet, which was kind of weird. Suddenly, someone hugged me from behind and I felt their hot breath on my ear as he spoke to me.

"Waiting for me, June?" he said sarcastically as he kept the hug going on.

"For ages, salad hair." I countered. We shared a small laugh as a wave of happiness rushed into me. Ever since we became an item, I grew more and more comfortable with him. But it wasn't always like that; Me and him were at each other's throats just like Leaf and Gary, but one day, he crossed the line and said something very offensive to me that just caused me to break down and run away from him. As I ran and ran, he caught up to me and held me in place as we struggled against each other on the bank of the river. As we fell in, mud covered our bodies as we shared a forgiving laugh. As I continued laughing, Drew did something unexpected; He kissed me on the lips. When he made contact with me, all I could think about was how wrong and amazing this felt. Ever since that incident, we were basically rubber and glue.

Reminiscing the moment, Drew broke the hug and pulled me into a kiss until a certain bluenette's cough interrupted us. My cheeks flushed as I saw my friend Dawn smiling at us. Another brunette with his phone held up whined as he faced Dawn with a mock glare.

"Oh, come on, Dawn! I was just about to record them, too..." he fake whined when Leaf elbowed him hard, prompting a fight between the two of them again. Dawn sighed as we sat on the smooth grass until Drew had a thought invade his mind.

"Dawn? You had English before this, right?" he started. Dawn nodded with a quizzical look. "So do you know anything about this 'Ash Ketchum'?" he asked finally. Dawn saddened at the hearing of that name as she curled up with her legs and looked depressed. I was about to talk to her until Drew held me back. He gave us a 'Just leave it' look. I nodded as I stood up and let Dawn be, with Drew, Leaf, and Gary quickly following suit.

As we left her there to try and pick herself up again, Leaf stayed behind. Then again, she is Dawn's best friend.

Leaf's POV

All the years I've been Dawn's best friend, I knew when something was up. She flashed me a sad look, on the verge of tears. I instantly went to her side and patted her on the back in an attempt to comfort her. Something was weird though; Why would Dawn be crying over someone she barely even knew? As she finished crying, I began to ask her my question. "Why are you crying over this boy?"

Ash's POV

I snickered as I finally got away from Professor Tree. When he tried to lecture me about being 'nice' or whatever, I merely thought about other things that were WAY different than what he was talking about. At least this was no suspension; I can handle detention. As I made my way towards the bathroom, a swift motion knocked me back to some lockers. A sharp pain went through the skin as I opened my eyes. It was none other than Paul to greet me. Oh look, he had his whole posse too; his slurry girlfriend and the dumbaass jocks. How nice. Paul tightened his grip and pulled me back for a it second only to smash me into the lockers again; His face was filled with pure rage as I kept my cool smirk.

"No one fucking messes with me or my girlfriend and gets away with it!" he roared as he reared his other hand back. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable punch.

 **That's the end of this chapter, please left your review to help me at my writing skills. Once again, I'm thanking you guys who have read this story. This story is my big step to reach my dream, which to be a bookwriter. Thanks again for Zierre, and thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this is a new chapter. I'm so proud of my self, I already improve quite a lot, but I still have a long road to go to reach near perfect. Anyways, I'm thanking Zierre for revising and extended this chapter a bit. Hope you enjoy!**

Dawn's POV

I sat still on the grass, hugging my feet. As tears rolled down my cheeks, I responded to Leaf's question. "I'm being way too emotional, aren't I? Why would I cry for this boy, he's new in school, duh!" I said sarcastically. More tears flowed from my face as I glanced up at Leaf.

"Exactly! Why would you cry for someone you don't even know?" Leaf replied, clearing her question. She was trying to help me, but clearing her question wasn't very helpful at all. Doesn't she know my sarcasm by now?

"The truth is..." I began slowly, tears slowing down. "I know this boy much more than you have thought." I finished weakly. She gave me a shocked look and with disbelief. Being friends from all these years, I know she needs a LOT of evidence to be convinced.

"Spit it. NOW." she demanded.

I sighed and wiped the rest of my tears off. Building my confidence, I started to explain. "You see, I moved to this town 2 years ago... (A/N: All of them are 16) After moving on from my previous life, it was extremely hard to adjust here, and even harder to leave my best friend behind... Ash Ketchum..." I explained forcefully. More tears came out of me as the mention of his name pained me.

When Leaf tried to open her mouth, I cut her off with more explanations. "We were in the 3rd grade, I think, when I first met him. At first, he seemed so fun to play with. I don't know why, but he was always alone wherever he went. People would always make chatter amongst themselves, looking at him with a disgusted expression. I looked at him with pity, and decided to talk to him." I trailed off, more tears coming down my face.

"When I went up to talk to him, all the kids laughed at me, saying 'Why are you hanging with the loner?' It hurt me, BAD. I was about to cry when Ash pulled me in for a hug, calming me. He said, `Just ignore them, you'll get along in no time soon.`. I pulled out of the hug to see his bright smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Since then I was branded a loner and I only hung around with him. I barely had any friends, until junior year." I said softly. Clearing my throat I continued. "That time, I developed something for him... some feelings, as I would say." I felt myself smile fondly at this point.

"Awww, you have a crush on him!" Leaf teased. I was so deep into my thoughts, I didn't really hear what she said.

"He was caring, selfless, compassionate, amazing, but dense and reckless." I giggled as I remember another thought of him running into a dumpster to catch his Pikachu on the loose and came back to me with rotten veggies and trash over his body.

"As we had our usual fun, we came back from being in a detention together until I found our furniture outside with wrapping all over them. Boxes were lined up that were labeled 'Mom' and 'Dawn'. We rushed into the house, fearing for the worst. Our fears were confirmed when I saw my mom packaging the rest of her stuff into a box, sealing it with duct tape. I asked my mom what it was about, and she had a sad smile. She said that she was able to snag a better job in Twinleaf of Sinnoh, and that we would be moving thir tomorrow. At that moment, anger and hatred possessed my emotions as I yelled at her for not telling me something like this and I stormed out. I shouted at her that I had a great life in Pallet Town and she was the person who ruined it all. I ran upstairs and slammed the door behind me. I looked like a mess as I slid down to thr ground, hugging my feet tight with tears begging to come out. As I cried and cried, a knock on the door snapped me into reality. Assuming it was my mom, I ignored it and continued crying until a voice that I longed to hear was there. All he said was 'Dawn. Open up, it's me Ash.' I swung the door open with tears freely flowing down from my face. I threw myself into him, his arms holding me tight as I sobbed into his chest, soaking the thin fabric. He caressed my hair and spoke to me with a soothing voice, telling me it was going to be alright and that I should contact him. We shared a small laugh and ever since that day, we've been apart." I stopped talking and stared into space, getting my thoughts in order.

"I-it's all my fault... After leaving him alone for 2 years, I've broken him and now, what's left of him is a shell of his former self." I mumbled and trailed off, tears begging to come out of my face. Leaf made her way over to me and I snapped at her. "It's all my fault Leaf! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I shouted at her, tears finally breaking through. I stopped and wept into my hands, all of my pain finally released.

"It'll be okay, Dawn. No matter who's fault it is, he'll change for the better. Now, let's go to the restrooms and clean you up, okay?" she said softly, pulling me into a friendly hug. I sniffled and nodded as we walked back into the school. As she handed me a tissue to wipe my tears, I gave her words a thought. If Ash really did change... could I get him back? Would he accept me? 

"So, what else happened there, if you know what I mean..." Leaf teased. I softly punched her in the arm and we shared a few chuckles. As we made our turn to the restrooms, we heard a moan of pain nearby. Giving each other horrified looks, we ran towards the pained voice. When I saw the body, all me and Leaf could do was freeze in place. We squandered no time as the back of his head had red liquid excreting out from a small gash. We hoisted him on our shoulders, and once I got a good look on his face, my soul almost left me. It was Ash!

 **That's the end of the chapter. I'm thanking you guys for reading my story, and a very special thanks to Zierre, who have taught me a lot and revising my story. See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again, this is a new chapter that you already probably have waiting for. And this time, I made it good enough so it doesn't have to be changed. Thanks for Zierre who have checked it for me. Enjoy!**

Dawn's POV

Okay calm yourself down, Dawn, Zen!. If you panicked, he could get worse. I tried to lift his head to put something soft under his head, but instead more blood poured out from his injuries. I was terrified, I just made him worse. Forget about Zen, I need to save him now!

"Leaf, go search Nurse Joy, now!", I literally shout at her. She nodded and quickly ran away to search for Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy usually takes a break after recess, so sometimes we need to search for her if we get injured.

I untied my pink scarf from my neck, and tied it to his head where the injuries are. I slowly make him stand, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I would be blushing rose red if he did that and weren't in this situation. I carry him slowly to the medical room, trying not to dropped him, but man, he was heavy. I suddenly felt something wet dropping on my other arm which the one I wrapped around his waist. `His cut at the head are going worse, I need to be faster`

Ash's POV

I was closing my eyes when his fist make contact with my skin. My head recoiled back to the lockers and my head banged the locker doors, and I fell after that. I felt a sting at the back of my head, but I decided to ignored it for now.

I thought he gonna pick me up again, but instead his jockeys gang help them self and get a piece of me. They stomp their foot on me, while I lied limp at the cold limestone floor. Have I ever mentioned to you, that this floor was very amazing, `better look at them closely`, I though sarcastically.

The jockeys stomped quite hard, I can fell parts of my body are swelling. And then round number 2, his girlfriend stomped me too, but with her high heels. It was ridiculously painful. Every time her heels touch my body, I felt jolts of pain shock circulated around my body.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson or two, never messes with Paul Freehall.", he said before stomped on my head. After that I blacked out and I laid limp while releasing a moan of pain. I felt a hot sticky liquid from the back my head, it was pooling a poodle around my head. That was when I realize, I have a cut at the back of my head, must be when I hit one of the lockers lock.

I didn't remember the next thing happened to me. All I remember is hearing two female muttering to each other. I can't heard what are they muttering about.

All I know I woke up near the medical room. I scanned my surroundings, and it keep moving, slowly. I felt something wrapped under my left arm, so I took a glance at this person and find the girl from this morning, the girl that has invaded my mind since we've met, Dawn.

"Dawn...",I muttered with a heavy breath, but loud enough for her to caught. She jerked her head to me and stared at me in disbelief. "You remembered my name", she said while tears started to build up.

"Of course, who would forget a bossy blunette?", I said slowly, teasing her.

She cried and hugged me tight. I leaned to a wall to keep my self balanced and said, "Which part of `don't forget to contact me` you didn't get?", I asked teasingly. She smiled with a soaked cheek,"Maybe every single word of it.". I smirked and hug her tight before entering the medical room.

Little that we knew, there was someone watching this from the distance.

Dawn's POV

Yes! He remembers me! I'm so happy that he still considered me as his bestfriend!

Or was it only to be polite to me? Oh no no no, please don't say he is angry at me!

I gathered my self up and asked him,"Uhm, are you angry at me Ash?". I sat next to him on the bed. His face was horrible, a lot of bruises, one black eye, and blood trace on his forehead. But I'm very curious and scared that my crush maybe is angry at me.

"Hey, why do I have to be angry at you after 2 years? I'm totally feeling the opposite now, despite what just happened.", he answered while chuckling.

I sighed a relief sigh, but then my curiosity take over my mind, "What JUST happened?".

"Just Paul, his slut, and his jackass friends. Just that.", he said, turning his looks away from me.

"JUST THAT?!", I shouted in anger. "Ash Ketchum, being beat up by someone isn't just a `just`! He ruined your handsome face, he make you loss some blood, he...", I was about to continue but I was iinterrupted by Ash, "My handsome face?".

I blushed as he questioned that. I subconsciously said he is handsome, dang! How should I explained it to him, great Dawn, you're an idiot.

He blushed a bit and said, "I think you're pretty too.". I looked at him while blushing madly. As I stared at him, he looks another way, trying to avoid any eye contact.

I quickly changed the subject and said,"Why don't you lay down at the bed. You're the patient anyway.".

"No no, I'm fine. It's not a gentleman things to let a lady standing while himself lay down. Sitting like this already make me better.", he said while trying to assured me. I forget to mention such a gentleman he was, well..., is.

I sat back next to him and start to checking his wounds. I released his jackets only to find more bruises. I gasped and covered my mouth with both of my hand, clashing each other. His body was full of bruises. One have blue color one have purple color, and..., and..., look at that abs! A faint line forming a six pack was visible, it just amazed me, I think I'm drooling right now. I mentally shock my head, `have to concentrate`.

I was about to check a bruise when he caress my cheeks, while slowly pulling my head up. When our head were in the same level, he leaned in to my face. I follow his leads and also leaned in. When our lips about to touch, a familiar voice to me was heard from the door.

"Hey Dawn, I've founded and bring her here!", Leaf said in a loud voice, making our heads jerked back avoiding each other.. Leaf make a way for Nurse Joy to enter. What a great timing Leaf! Dang it, it was a perfect moment!

"I'll take care of him, you two should head back to class, the bell has rang. I'll give an explanation to Mr. Contesta later.", Nurse Joy said while checking Ash's bruise.

We both nodded and was about to exit the room when Ash said,"Dawn, don't forget to clean up your face first! It looks like the dumpster that we went!". I rolled my eyes and exit the room, and directly went to the bathroom before heading to class.

 **So we reach the end of another chapter. I don't know what else to write, so I'm just gonna say," Terima Kasih telah membaca cerita saya!". Please leave your review, and thank for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, here's another chapter of my story. Again I would like to thank Zierre for revising this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Gary's POV

Finally, Lunch! A combination of chemistry and biology can easily make my stomach beg for food. After grabbing my lunch, I sat at our usual table and munched on my food. As I was about to delve into the goodness of my ham sandwich, something smacked me on the back of my head. I knew who it was and whirled around to see a smirking brunette.

"Leaf, please! Let me eat my lunch in peace!" I whined. She smirked even more as she grabbed her own sandwich inside her bag.

"You know I enjoy making you suffer." she said as she took the spot next to me and gobbled on her food. I rolled by eyes and began to eat, munching on the goodness known as a ham sandwich. As I ate, I noticed the flirting couple of Drew and May heading towards our table like usual. I almost gagged at their happiness, but I am NOT wasting a good sandwich.

Moments later, a bluenette came and walked by. I immediately scooted to the left and gave her space between me and Leaf, but she walked by and walked over to the table where the new kid was sitting. I think his name was Ash Ketchup? I glared at the new kid, how could he get someone as pretty as Dawn hooked? Looking more closely, I saw he was bandaged in his neck and his forehead, with a black eye. I chuckled; someone had roughed him real nice.

"Hey, check it out. The new kid already has Dawn on his hook." I remarked. The others glanced at the two but didn't pay much attention and continued eating their food. May looked at them with awe while Leaf just rolled her eyes.

"They've been friends before us. Hell, she'd known him since 3rd grade." she explained. I sighed in relief as I bit another piece of my sandwich. I'm still the chick magnet at our school and won't have to worry about anyone else!

Man how I was relief when hearing that from Leaf. I'm still the chick magnet at the school!

Ash's POV

As I ate my lunch, a certain best friend that I had came over to me with a smile. I smiled back as I scooted over and gave her a spot, which she gladly took. She glanced over at me and giggled lightly. I quirked a brow at this. "What's so funny?"

She giggled and gestured at my band aides with a louder laugh. "You look like a mummy!" she remarked, while laughing louder. I just facepalmed at her childishness.

"Yeah, one that got beat up." I muttered under my breath. Her laughter dying down, she punched me lightly on the arm with a smile on her face.

"Oh come on Ash. I was just joking around, you know that." she explained softly. I shrugged and continued to eat my lunch and glanced over to see one of the playboys at the school staring at us. I stared at him back; What would one of the most popular guys have to do with me? Next to him was the girl that helped Dawn in saving me. My eyes were fixed on her for a moment; she was pretty. But wait... weren't they Dawn's friends?

"You dont' want to eat with your other friends, Dawn?" I asked her curiously. She looked at me as if I had said the stupidest thing in the world.

"You want me to go?" she huffed at me. I quickly set my sandwich down and shook my head rapidly.

"No it's just that... wouldn't you rather spend your time with them?" I said to her. I didn't want them to get angry at me; They might be thinking that I was stealing their friends.

"Come on, you promised me that we were going to be together forever, right?" she asked weakly. I nodded at her, reminiscing that day in 4th grade where we hung out in my treehouse. Dawn suddenly lit up and looked at him with a cheerful expression.

"You should meet my friends!" she shouted excitedly, taking my calloused hands into her soft ones and dragged me over to the other table. I couldn't stop staring at her as her blue hair bounced around every time she took a step, which was cute. Every time I didn't see her face, I could just remember her stunning blue eyes and her luminous smile... She had always treated me like her knight in shining armor, which I'm more than happy to be for her... she's the only one I want in my entire life, but she wouldn't accept me. Hell, she probably already has her own boyfriend at this school. I snapped out of my thoughts as I couldn't feel my contact with her anymore. She was just there, saying hi to her friends.

"Guys! Meet my amazing friend, Ash Ketchum! Some of you may know him, and some of you may not, but that's okay!" she chirped excitedly. I gave a nervous wave at the group of people in front of me as they quickly introduced themselves to me. Most of them I were okay with, but I felt a small hint of anger at Gary, who had claimed he was the chick magnet at this school. Ah, so he really was the playboy of Twinleaf High School. The girl that I thought was pretty, Leaf, had smacked him on the head, prompting an argument between the two of them. I just chuckled; they were clearly hotheads towards each other.

Drew rolled his eyes at them as he turned to face me with a curious expression. "Is it true that you mocked Paul and Jessie?" he asked intently. I nodded. Being a loner my whole life, I wasn't used to the attention I was being given right now. I was always only with Dawn, but this was a bit much.

"What happened to you? You're in bandages..." Gary asked curiously as he pinned down Leaf to the ground, a hand over her mouth as he mock-shushed her. I was about to answer until Dawn stepped in.

"He got beat up by Paul's gang because he made a stupid comment about him and his slutty girlfriend." Dawn snapped. It was clear she didn't like Paul or anyone else that was related to him. It was also clear that everyone else didn't like him either.

"That damn jerk..." May growled as she balled her hands into fists. Drew placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"We all know he sucks, but we need to stay away from him. We all know he's trouble, right?" Drew said reassuringly. Everyone nodded as the bell rang throughout the school, prompting everyone to pack their stuff and go to their respective classes.

Time Skip: After School

Dawn's POV

Ugh, that was extremely tedious. School always had a way with their words. By words, I mean boring things that we really won't need in life because there was no chance that I would be a mathematician, historian, physicist, or anything else boring that the school forces you to learn. I shook my head as I walked over to the complex I was staying at, and stepped onto an elevator as I thought about the things that had happened today. Finally, I was able to establish something with Ash... but does he like me at all? As I mused about other things, I knocked on the door to my apartment. There was no response. I snapped out of my thoughts and knocked on the door again worriedly. Where was my mom!?

 **Well it's the end of the chapter. Hope you like it and please leave a review. Bye, see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is it, a new chapter. Sorry it took a little longer, but i had some writer's block aat this chapter. Anyway, thanks to Zierre who have been helping me with this story, hope you enjoy!**

Dawn's POV

I knocked once again, and suddenly the door burst opened. I smiled and almost greeted my mom, when I realize, it's not my mom who opened the door. Instead a boy, covered with bandages with a Pikachu on his shoulder. It was Ash who opened the door. I blushed a little bit, am I lucky or what? I kept meeting someone I like everywhere.

"Hi Ash, Pikachu!", I squealed, trying to distract my self from that thought. Pikachu wave a hand to me and said, "Pi, Pikachu!". Pikachu jumped to my shoulder and I patted him. "It's been a while since I've last met you."

Ash smiled and asked to me, "I guess he is happy to see you again too. So what's the problem? Why you knocked on my door that worriedly?"

I looked at him, "You meant MY door?'. He shook his head, "No, Dawn, this is my home.".

I rolled my eyes and said, "Okay, assuming this is your flat, so why did you took a while to opened the door?". He sighed, "I was in the bathroom, what did you expect?".

I giggled then asked once more, "So, what are you doing in my home?". "Okay Dawn, which flat is yours?", he asked back. "This is clearly my flat, 8th floor, number 9!", I shouted in irritation.

He chuckled then pointed at the door, "Dee Dee, this is number 8, your flat is next door.". I blushed deeper when I checked the number on the door. How embarrassing was it! "1st, don't call me that, 2nd I already knew. I was pretending not to know.", I defended myself. "Yeah, right.", he said sarcastically.

I waved him a goodbye and turned my back to him and I scooted quickly to my flat. I grabbed the door handle, and checked the number on it. After I'm 100% sure, I twisted the door knob and swung the door open. After I entered, I swung the door back quickly, avoiding taking another glimpse at that raven-haired boy who's still waiting at his door step. I take slow steps to the living room.

Hearing some noise, my mom greeted me, "Hey Dawn, welcome home dear! So, how was school?". "It was great mom! Actually, super great!". She quirked an eyebrow, as she noticed my euphuistic expression.

"Dawn, I've raised you up from a baby until now, and I know that something really great just happened at school. Guessing your crush sat next to you.", she said while blinking an eye, with a teasing voice. "Mom! No! Ugh.. Kinda…", I irritatedly replied. "So, what is it dear?", she asked confusedly. "Ash just moved here!". She jolted with happiness, "Really? Well I've missed Dehlia too, let's visit them now!". I nodded happily and follow my mom to the door.

Ash's POV

Well that was… amusing. I know Dawn didn't pay much attention if she is deep in her thought, but what was she thinking? Anyway I can see her cute clueless face previously. Beside that I'm happy she live next door, I mean I can see her beautiful face everyday, YES!

I was about to go to the kitchen to grab some food when someone knocked again. Pikachu hopped to my shoulder again, and I opened the door. I saw two blunette at my door step, one with a Clameow beside her feet, and one with a Piplup over her head. I smiled and greeted them, "Hi Dawn, Hi Mrs. Berlitz. And Hi to the two of you too!". Piplup and Pikachu hopped down from our shoulder and highfive each other, while Clameow just nodded her head.

"Hi Ash, it's been a while how are you?", the oleder blunette asked. "Well, it's been quite a work to adapt to the new school, but with Dawn here, I think I can handle it pretty well.", I remarked to the older one. "Oh Ash, where is Dehlia, it's been a while since I met her too.". Oh boy, why she have to asked that.

Dawn's POV

After my mom asked that, he dropped his face so we can't see it, "My mom…died… in an accident a month after you moved…..". Me and my mom flinched. What?! I saw him start to cry, and instinctly I hugged him tight. He hugged me back and sobbed lightly over my shoulder, trying not to get attention from the other neighbours.

"How?", my mom asked heavily. "She was driving home from her office when a drunk driver hit her car from the driver's side. She died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.". after hearing that, I huged him tighter, and he sobbed a little louder too. My mom started having tears around the corner of her eyes, "Sorry for your lost, and for asking that. I'll….I'll just go back now", mom said while trying to wipe off the tears.

When I was about to release my hugged and follow mom, he hugged my tighter annd said, "Can you… stay… longer with me, I need a friend right now.". I smiled and nodded to him. I was happy when he said that to me, he wants me to make him comfortable! But…., only as friend sadly.

He released the hug, and walk to the couch while wiping the tears off his eyes. I closed the door, and sat next to him. I patted his back, and he smiled at me. I smlied back, trying to make him less sad. He wiped his eyes with his hand, and said, "Dawn, can I borrow your notes? I don't have all the notes yet, just from today.". I smiled and handed the schoolbag I was carrying. He picked some notes when his stomach growls hungryly. I giggled, "Looks like you're hungry.". He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I forgot I Haven't had dinner yet.".

I get up from the couch, "I'll make some sandwiches for the both of us. You just continue to copy my notes.". He smiled happily and grabbed his schoolbag, while I walked to the kitchen and started to prepare two sandwiches. When food is around, he can forget everything.

 **And that's that. Hope you like it, and please leave a review or two, sorry if there's some grammatical or spelling , thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is it, the 8th chapter, thanks for Zierre for revising my story. HHope you enjoy!**

Ash's POV

I ran through the alley, using up the little air in my lungs. Panting hard, I noticed that the place was just full of trash; fish bones, bags of rotting foods, despicable! Suddenly, my blood ran cold. I saw a body at the end of the alley with some distinct features I could make out that seemed familiar to me.

I skidded to a stop and walked over to the body warily. Suddenly, my heart stopped pounding. Her hair was blue... and she was covered in red! Everything around me just stopped as I ran towards her with fright and anger bottling up inside me.

Holding her damaged hand with my hands, I saw blood trickling down her mouth, with small scars on her face that made me just die inside. "I'll call an ambulance for you! Dawn, you can't leave me!" As I reached my pocket for my phone, her frail hands held my calloused hands. Her smooth skin made me tense up.

"T-the ambulance... i-it'll b-be... t-too l-la... te." she stuttered heavily. Her breathing had become more irregular. "I-it's m-my... t-time A-ash..." she said softly. That single sentence almost made me have a mental breakdown, but I stayed strong. For her.

"You'll be alright Dawn... You have to be...!" I pleaded her. Her eyes started to droop slightly as she cupped my scratched cheek. Opening my eyes, I could see her sad smile looking at me.

"It'll be alright... I-I'll watch you f-from up t-there Ash." she strained. Her voice became cracked as I saw her having trouble getting simple words out. If she was going to die... then I'll be honest with my feelings, right her, right now. Feeling my eyes softening, I leaned into her just to have this one kiss. I held her close to me as her head rested on my arm. When I gasped up for air, I could feel a little of her blood smeared across my dry lips. She looked at me with a happy, yet sad expression.

"Ash... I love you... I-I always h-have... and a-always will." she ended her last statement with that as her head fell limp on my arms. Something came over me... the loss... it was unbearable... I have to join you, Dawn! If it's the last thing I do, I'll join you up there! Grabbing a spare knife, I plunged it into my heart, fatigue coming over my eyes. My eyelids felt heavy as I drifted off into death... I'm coming there, Dawn.

Opening my eyes, I jumped up on my bed, sweaty. Breathing a sigh of relief, I realized it was just all in my head. Carefully moving the slumbering Pikachu off my feet, I tried to sleep once more. But the horrifying experience I went through... I need some fresh air.

Dawn's POV

"Dawn! Over here!" a boy called out to me. I glanced at him sitting under the one Sakura tree in the park. I smiled as I pushed through the large crowd of people. As I reached him, he pulled me close and whispered to me. "Ready for our date?".

"What date...? We're only hanging out, a-aren't w-we?" I stuttered while blushing. He smiled at me as he twirled my hair around his fingers.

"Remember? The date after I confessed my love to you, yesterday. Did you forget, Dee-dee?" he asked me playfully. How odd. I couldn't remember any confession from him, but decided to play along with it. After all, I am apparently going out with the boy of my dreams.

"Oh, right. Sorry about it, must've slipped my mind." I admitted while rubbing my arms. He pat me on the head.

"That's alright. Now we should get going." After that statement, he pulled my arm and led me out of the park as we walked together, arm in arm.

"What are we gonna do?" I curiously asked him. If this was a date, it better be a good one. But it's Ash... he would treat me to the best of his abilities.

"We are first shopping, then we are going to watch an amazing movie, then we shall eat a fabulous desert!" he explained in a mock french accent. I literally went into fan-girl mode as I tightened my grip on his hand and looked at him with a big grin.

"You're amazing!" I praised him. He chuckled at me.

"No, you are." he countered playfully. We chatted as we went through the mall which had a lot of shops to look at, but we didn't buy anything. As we made our way towards the cinema, we stepped into a line that was pretty long. Huh, seems like the movie we were watching is pretty popular. Must've been hard for Ash to get a ticket.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN! PUT YOUR MONEY IN THIS BAG, AND NO ONE NEEDS TO GET HURT!" a voice shouted as 2 shots rang out. Everyone screamed as they went down to the floor. I did as well, but Ash remained standing with an angry look on his face as he stared at the 5 robbers. "Hey, KID. Didn't I tell you to GET DOWN!?" the man shouted at him. Ash looked back at me with a sympathetic smile as he charged the lead robber and quickly grabbed his thin leg and threw him towards the 4 assailants. He managed to dodge the incoming bullets and was able to knee 2 more guys. The last two shot Ash in the shoulder, making him freeze. He looked back at me with a surprised face as his eyes closed and fell to the ground.

"NO!" was all I could say as I ran towards the robbers, attempting to avenge my boyfriend, but to no avail. All I saw was his face with eyes closed until I drifted off into the land of the afterlife.

I sat quickly, and panted. I scanned my surroundings and found my self on my bed in my room. I sighed in relief and started to fold my knee on my shoulder. I sobbed a bit. I was about to cry when I heard someone plays a guitar. I stood up, leaving a sleeping Piplup at the bed, and started to tracked the source.

I sneaked across the hallway and went to the balcony, where I heard the voice from. I slide the window slowly and found nothing. I walked to leaned on the railing when the guitar stop playing and someone said, "Well someone can't sleep either."

I turned my head to see a raven hair boy, sitting on a chair with a guitar on his lap. I smiled, "Yeah, I have some nightmare, and now I can't sleep.". "Me too. So I go here for some fresh air to refresh my mind.".

I shifted my focus, "Since when you could play guitars?". He raised an eyebrow to me, "Dawn, I can play guitars at the summer camp 4 years ago, remember?". I mentally slap my forehead, I forgot. "So anyway, how can you live alone, I meant where the money's from?", trying to switch the conversation. "My mom's insurance. She left quite a lot of money for me until next year. So next year, I have to work hard for funding my own life.". I put my head on my hand and leaned to the railing which separates my balcony with his when he started explaining. I can feels my cheekbone burning, wait, am I blushing? My mind get excited when I saw him wearing shorts and a thin shirt. I can saw his quite built biceps. Holy Molly!

"Hey, I was thinking, do you want to go to the cinema tomorrow? After that we could go get some lunch", I asked. That dream was horrible, but at least it inspires me to went to the cinema with him. "But tomorrow we have schools.", he said. "Ashy-boy, tomorrow is Saturday. Well, unless you want to join remedial teaching.". ",Well okay then, let's go to the movie tomorrow.". He smiled and continues to play the guitar, while I was leaning to the railing.

 **That's that, hope you like it. Again thanks to Zierre for revising this story, see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, and here you go, another new chapter. Thanks to Zierre who have helped me with this story, and I'm sorry if there's grammatical or spelling errors or it's just too short, hope you enjoy!**

Ash's POV

I've been waiting for ages, very fortunate of me, her mom opened the door and let me wait at the sofa. I've been waiting for 40 minutes now, this is one of her traits. I looked at my wristwatch when somebody tapped playfully at my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, "Took you ages for that", I said sarcastically. "My hair was a mess this morning, plus choosing the clothes I'm gonna wear today". I sighed, "Dawn, you are wearing the same outfits like the other day, ugh forget it, could we go now before they ran out of tickets. "

She nodded and waved a goodbye at Mrs. Berlitz. I said goodbye to her and we both stepped out of her flat, and went to the elevator. "So how's your bruises?", she asked trying to make a conversation. "It still stinks, but much better than yesterday. It's suck, I still need to use this bandages for another week.". "Good luck being a mummy for another week.". I pushed her lightly and we laughed. "Well, it's new for me to get beat up in the first day. So tell me, do I only need to be careful around him?". She think for a moment, "Trip. He is Paul's cousin and he's a jerk too. Just ignore both of them.". She said his name with a disgusted face, showing she doesn't like him at all. "Lemme guess, he have a crush on you, and you don't like him. But he kept telling everyone that you are his.", I said. She was surprised, but then she nodded, "Yeah that's right, how did you know?". "From your face, it can tell me everything.", I said while poking her soft cheek. She giggled, "How can you tell from my face?", she asked curiously. "I've been reading quite a lot of Sherlock Holmes tales lately, and I've learned a lot."

The elevator reached the ground floor, and we stepped out to the sidewalk. While walking, Dawn shows me around, telling me places that I should go sometime, it's really like Pallet town, small but beautiful. The cinema is a 10 minutes walk from our apartments, and it was on the end of this street. We entered and went to the posters, seeing the movies that was playing.

"Hey, we should watch this one!",she pointed to one of the poster. I glared playfully at her, "Really, Mummy 5?". She looked at me in confusion, "What's wrong with that?". "Have you ever thought that there will be a mummy among the audience?" She laughed, "Oh come on, you'll promote the movie. Beside, you're the best mummy cosplay around.". I rolled my eyes, "Fine, just picked either Mummy 5, Kings of Aztecs or Captain America 3, End of Hydra?". "Uhm, let's see Captain America", she said with a bright smile at me. I smiled back, "Great, I'll buy the tickets, you go buy some popcorn."

5 minutes later, we gathered back in front of the posters. She handed me a bucket of caramel popcorn, my favorite! I grabbed one and threw it to my mouth. We went to the waiting area when someone said, "Yo bae, over here!". We turned our heads and I saw a boy with a bright brown hair waving at Dawn. He had some similarities with Paul, so I assumed this is Trip. I elbowed her lightly, "That's Trip, right?". She nodded in disguste. The boy walked over to us, "So bae, decided to go with me?". He winked while showing his muscle to her. "Eww, no. I dot like you, and never will. Beside I'm with my bestfriend here.", she said while pushing him away. "Who, this mummy?", he said mockingly to me.

Then a purple haired boy came from his back, "Trip just leave that bitch and that bastard, we got no time for them.". I clenched my fist hearing that, but decided to held my self back, avoiding trouble. Trip nodded and face Dawn, "Come on bae, you can follow us, stop being bitchy ". "Eww hell no, go away!", she said irritated. Trip walk pass us and slapped Dawn's butt, which make her squealed. That's it, I dropped my popcorn, and punch Trip at his face. "That's for troubling Dawn!". I punched again, "That's for calling Dawn a bitch!". I punched harder, "That's for touching Dawn!". Paul ran to his aid, but I elbowed him hard at Paul's chess after dropping Trip, "And that's for yesterday, motherfucker!". They both moaned in pain on the floor. I kicked Paul once again, and suddenly I was pulled hard, away from them both. I looked behind to find a muscly man with a black shirt. A white `security` written on it.

We were dragged to the main entrance and Dawn was pushed outside by one of them, while I was thrown to the sidewalk, "Don't ever come back you brats!". The securities came back in and quickly looked at Dawn, "Sorry for ruining our plans". And out of my expectations, she laughed loudly. "That's okay Ash, you got them good, and that's more exciting than to watch a movie!". "So, you're not mad?", I asked worried. "Why would I, I've wanted to beat them up since a long time ago. Anyway, let's go to the park and buy some Joe's hot dogs, they are a the best!". I nodded happily, and we walked to the park, with a conversation of the fight earlier.

 **And that's it for this chapter, please leave a review and I hope you like it, see you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm back and here you go, the 10th chapter. I would like to thanks Zierre for helping me on this story, sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling errors, hope you enjoy!**

Dawn's POV

We were entering the park after a short 5 minutes walk from the cinema, chatting about previously and the good old times. We walked a little bit more when a very familiar voice caught my ear. I turned back, followed by Ash, and saw 2 people, one with his noticeable green hair, and one with a red bandana on her head. The girl said, "Decide to start dating, you loverbirds?". We both blushed lightly and I said, "N-no, we were only hanging out together, that's it!", while waving my hands in refusal. "Well whatever you say I have my eyes on you, anyway, Leaf is throwing a sleepover, you two should come over. Me, Drew and Gary will go too, ooh Kenny and Zoey also tagged along. You can bring your pokemons if you wanted to.", she said excitedly. "Yeah, we will go right Ash?", I turned my head to him to see his expression. He smiled, "Of course, I didn't see the reason not to go.". "Great! I'll tell Leaf to prepare two more space for you too. Come Drew, let's go to the new cafe at the mall. Good luck with your date you two!", May said while dragging Drew out of the park. I blushed lightly, "Well, let's go to Joe's already, I'm hungry". He smiled and nodded, "Usually I'm the one who said that.". "Well Ashy-boy, I'm a human too who needs to eat.", I said sarcastically. "Come on Dee Dee, drop the nickname already.", he complained, throwing his arm forward to midair. I giggled, "Drop mine first then, after that I'll stop.". "I rather skip lunch rather than dropping your nickname, So dream on!", he said giving me a tongue. "Then don't expect me to drop tours too.", I countered it. We both laughed and reached Joe's stand in the middle of the park and enjoys the best hot dogs around.

Time skip to the evening that day.

I was packing some extra clothes for the sleepover when someone knocked on the door. I grabbed my bag and walked to the door, followed by my little water type friend. He jumped to my shoulder and I opened the door. I saw a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder, holding a small backpack on his other shoulder, "Ready to go Dawn?". I nodded and shouted, "Mom I'm going to Leaf, be home tomorrow!". A voice shouted back, "Ok honey have fun!". I walked out of my flat, and we walked to the elevator.

After a 40 minutes walk from our house, we finally reached Leaf's mansion, and we were greeted by a beautiful garden, with a bage brick path on its middle, directing us to the mansion, I'll never get bored seeing this.

Ash's POV

"Hey Dawn, are you sure we are in the right place, cause it seem we just stepped into a mansion.", I said in disbelief. I mean, look at the garden, it's something else. She giggled, "Yes, this is her mansion. Her parents owns a fashion company. Let's go inside, it's getting a little chilly out here.". I can felt the cool breeze, and I nodded to her. We walked to the door and she rang the bell. After a while, a brunette in her usual outfit opened the door. "Hey guys! The other haven't come yet, you guys are early, just get inside first and throw your backpacks at the chair next to the sofa.".

We entered her mansion and the interior are out of this world. Leaf giggled after seeing my mouth hanging so low, "Well you better get used to this. We'll hang out more often here. So go ahead, make your self feel like home, I'll call the other.". I sat at the sofa, followed by Dawn next to me. "So, how you liking Twinleaf, Ash?", Dawn asked. I chuckled, "Well, more or less. It's certainly more... nicer. Plus there's you, so how I can't liking this town yet.". She blushed after I said that, and moments later, the rest of the gang shows up, with a brunette boy and orange haired girl.

We got up from the seat, and greeted the rest of them. "Kenny, Zoey, meets Ash, Dawn's best friend and possible boyfriend who just moved from Pallet town.", May said that while facing them. I blushed lightly, "May, we are just best friend, nothing more, nothing less.", I defended my self. I looked at Dawn and I saw her a bit disappointed after I said that, is she okay?

"May have told me a lot in the way here, the name's Zoey Frey.", she gave me a hand which I nervously accept. We shocked hand, and after that the boy looked at me, more like a glare, "Kenny, Kenny Rojas". I smiled faintly, "Ash, Ash Ketchum, n-nice to meet you.".

He turned to Dawn and put sweet face, "Hey Dawn, how are you?". What just happened?

Dawn smile at him, "I'm good, anyway, what should we do tonight?". "Let's play truth or dare, then watch some horrors.", Leaf come to the living room with a stack of CD on her hand. "Can we do things after truth or dare first, I don't wanna watch it so early. It'll ruin the fun.", Gary said protesting. "Well Mr. Ego, this is my house, so you just play along and be a good .". Gary protested again about his rights and now they are arguing again.

May rolled her eyes and elbowed his boyfriend, signaling to do something about them. Drew got between them, "Ok time out you guys, I suggest we play some video games after that. Could you guys have one day without arguing like those pokemons?". Drew pointed to Piplup, Pikachu, Eevee, Clameow, Skitty, Roselia, Machop and Bulbasaur playing together across the room. "Well, let's start truth or dare!", I said distracting them before starting another argument.

Gary took the first turn, and he chose dare. Leaf dared him to run around the neighborhood naked while yelling `My Little Ponyta is so cool`. At my surprise, Gary actually did that, catching some attentions from the neighbors. We laughed hysterically, especially Leaf, she was gasping for air. He wear his clothes back and chose Leaf for the next turn. She chose truth, not falling to Gary's revenge dare. He grinned, "Tell me your deepest secret.". She was shocked, about to choke Gary, but decided to throw the towel and answer him. "I've, dated more than 20 people.". Gary laughed loudly, "Playgirl!". "Says the person who've dated 30 girls", Leaf countered. He glared at her, and Leaf pointed Dawn to pick truth or dare. Dawn chose dare, giving a challenging look at Leaf. She smiled diabolicaly, "I dare you to kiss Ash.".

 **And that's the end of this one, please leave a review, hope you like it, and see you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go, the next chapter. I would like to thank Zierre for helping me with this story, and sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling errors. Hope you enjoy!**

Dawn's POV

Wait, what!? Maybe telling Leaf about my crush was a bad idea. I froze, "No, I don't want to kiss my best friend!". "Oh come on Dawn, give it a break. It's only a kiss, it's not that big.", Leaf said, pushing me to do the dare.

When I was about to complaint again, somebody pulled my chin to the right side and feel something a little bit rough touched my lips. My eyes grew wider as I was seeing a familiar face less than an inch from my eyes. Ash Ketchum was kissing me!

After several short seconds, he drew his head and smiled faintly at me. I was blushing madly as I felt my arm which supported me start getting weak. Ash just took my first kiss! The thought of him kissing me keep crossing my mind like trains crossing the country.

I looked around and saw several shocked face. I saw Leaf grinned at me, while putting a thumb up. May's jaw dropped quite big, with Zoey trying to close her mouth. I looked at Kenny and I saw a mix of anger, disappointment, jealousy and shocked at his face. I never saw Kenny looked like this.

"Now, that she have finished her dare, may we continue our game?", Ash asked suggesting. The other nods and turned their head to me, waiting for the next person I chose. "Ash, t-truth or dare?".

"Dare! Now Dawn, give me all you got.", he said mockingly tome, making me motivated to repay him. "I dare you to be wrapped in an Ice Beam for the rest of the game, shirtless.", I pointed to Piplup who was playing at the corner of the room with the other Pokemons.

Without hesitation, he opened his shirt, showing a muscly body covered by bandages. As usual, I was astonished by his well built body, and this time, I think I'm not alone. I took a glimpse to the other girls and they were drooling over him, except Zoey which still putting on a poker face.

After recovering from my day dream, I called up Piplup, and he came here happily. I told him to use Ice Beam on Ash, and Piplup nodded. He used Ice Beam and freeze Ash up from his toes until his neck, leaving his head not frozen. I thanked Piplup, and he ran back to the other Pokemons.

We continue our little game until Kenny had his turn, at this point, everyone have went trough 1 turn each. I guess we all got bored playing truth or dare, so Gary broke the silence, "Hey let's play those video games, I'm bored.". We agree and stand up to go to the couch. "Guys, how bout me? I'm still stuck in this ice you know!". I turned my head to Ash and sarcastically said, "Ups, I forget.". "Ha ha, funny. Now quickly release me before I got hypothermia.". "Pikachu, would you kindly use Iron Tail on your trainer.". The Pikachu nodded and break the ice with a powerful Iron Tail. His Pikachu still as strong as I remembered last time.

He quickly covered his body back with his shirt, closing the show right away. After that we played video games together, passing the time quickly.

Ash's POV

Well, the game session turned into a battlefield, revealing Drew's competitive side. Man, he played mercilessly against all of us, eliminating each of us from the platform. And now the part of the sleepover I've been waiting for, the horror movies.

Leaf, Gary, Kenny took the main couch, May and Drew took place at the smaller couch next to main couch. Zoey took the armchair at the other side of the main couch. Me and Dawn took the couch next to the armchair. When Leaf press the remote to play the DVD, Dawn grabbed my arm and held it tight. I smiled at her reaction, and start watching the movie.

Every time there's a jumpscare, Dawn would buried her face on marm, and when she do that, I would caress her hair softly while comforting her. As the movie enters the part when the tension is unbearable for Dawn, she kept her face on my chess, trying not to watch it. When the music start playing thrilling soundtrack, she hugged me even tighter, and buried her face deeper on my chess. I hugged her back and start playing with her hair to comfort her. She start to release her hug, and I looked at her beautiful face, hoping to see a calm face.

Instead, I found a sleeping face at my chess. I sweatdrop a bit, I guess this movie is too much for her. Moments later the movie ends and they all awed us after seeing a sleeping Dawn at my arm. "Knock it off you guys, anyway Leaf, could you show me where she will spend the night? I'll carry her there.".

"Go upstairs, turn left and her room is at the end of the hallway, left side.", Leaf give me direction as I stand up and carried her bridal style. I can heard they awed me as I stepped upstairs and follow Leaf's direction. The second floor was covered with paintings, fancy wallpaper and doors. I can't believe how much room there is here, it's like a hotel! I reached her room, place Dawn at the bed and return downstairs to retrieve our bags, ignoring the others comments about earlier. I returned with Piplup and Pikachu and put her bag on an armchair next to the window, and I stepped out the room with Pikachu on my shoulder when a voice stopped me. "Ash, could you... sleep with me, I'm still scared.", Dawn said weakly. She opened her eyes and looked at me, waiting for my answer. "Sure... just go change your clothes first.". She nodded and get up from the bed, picking her pajamas and walked to the bathroom to change. Using the opportunity, I change into my sleeping gears too, and lay down at the bed. The two Pokemons jumped onto the bed and start sleeping.

I heard the bathroom door opened and light from there shine dimly trough the dark room. The blunette put her clothes on her bag again and turn off the bathroom light. She lay down beside me and reduce the gap between our body. She put her head on my arm while hugging it, "Ash, thanks for accompanying me tonight. I just feel so safe around you. Thank you Ash.". She then closed her eyes and start sleeping again.

I caress her cheek, and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for being the light in my life.". I pulled the blanket up with one hand, covering me and Dawn. The rest of the night went peacefully as I entered the dream land.

 **And that's the end of this one. Please leave a review or two. And if anyone know a good 3DS emulator for android and where can I download Pokemon X/Y roms, please tell me. Thanks for reading, see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**And here's the chapter you've been waiting for, the 12th chapter! I would like to thank Zierre for revising this chapter as usual. A little announcement before we started the chapter, from Tueasday July 28 2015, I will write the chapters much longer because the school start at Tuesday, and just like in my profile, I will be preparing for the national test like crazy. So in advance, I would like to say sorry if I upload the next chapter a bit longer. Anyhow, let's start the chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Dawn's POV

6 AM finally hit as the sun finally peeked out. The light was able to get in through the tiny gap in the curtains, directly hitting my eyes. Muttering to myself, I exhaustively got up and rubbed my eyes tiredly

I slowly opened my eyes, and the first thing I see was the wall of the room with the windows. I tilted my head to the left and crashed my head into something stiff. I take a look and found a boy still sleeping under me. I blushed as his handsome face was shunned by the sunlight. I blushed even more when I realize that I was sleeping on top of Ash.

After a while, he woke up and instinctively smiled at me when he saw me. "Morning.". "Morning for you too.", I countered. After a moment of silence, he suddenly blush when he realize that I was on top of him. "Dee Dee, could you get up? I need to ah... use the bathroom.", he said to me. I smiled at his lame excuse for getting out of the bed and rolled back to where I was sleeping last night. He got up, picked up his usual clothes, and went to the bathroom, leaving me and the two Pokemons at the bed.

Ash's POV

`You have to tell her now, Ketchum. You've been holding these feelings for a long time and it's time you show her how much you love her.`. I was taking a warm shower while that thought popped up in my mind. Yeah I've been liking her since forever, I have to tell me feelings to her, now or never. A change the water temperature to cold to cool of my minds from hundreds of thoughts. Maybe I still can wait for a while, it's awkward if I tell her now after 2 years. No, I have to tell her now, and that's that.

I quickly put the shampoo at my hand and scrub my head clean, I need to finish showering as fast as I could so I can tell her how I feel after years of friendship. I slid in to my jeans, and put on my shirt slowly, trying not to rip the bandages.

I unlocked the bathroom door and opened it, just to see two figures kissing at the middle of the room. My face turned pale and my heart was shattered into pieces. Dawn is kissing Kenny in front of my eyes.

Kenny's POV

Why him?! I'm way more charming than him, yet she chose him rather than me! I'm clearly the best person for Dawn, not Ketchup.

I walked to her room, and opened the door. Hearing I opened the door, she quickly sat up and complaint, "Kenny, do you know the word `knocking`?". "Nope, just checking up with you. By the way, why are you bringing two backpacks?", I pointed to the desk where laid a backpack and to an armchair near the windows. "Oh, that's Ash's on the desk. He... well, accompanied me last night after he carried me here.", she explained while blushing the last sentence. That's it, she is clearly fallen for him, and only me who can have her.

"So, where's Ash now?", I asked while planning a way to make him hate her. "He is taking a shower at the bathroom, he'll come out soon.", she said. That's it! I'll just kiss her in front of him and make it looks like she kissing me!

I grabbed and pulled her hand making her stand, and I peck my lips against her. Just as I started kissing her, the bathroom door opened, revealing a raven haired boy with pale face. After a moment, he opened the door and walked out quickly. Dawn pushed me as soon as he left the room, and ran after Ash. This is going well.

Dawn's POV

What's wrong with Kenny?! He is driving me nuts with that kiss! I quickly ran outside of the room, chasing Ash as fast as I could.

He ran passed the living room where the other already there. I ran passed them too, ignoring their question. "Ash, wait up!", I shouted, but he ignored me. I shouted again and again until he turned back, "What!?". "Why you ran away, and why are you mad?", I demanded. "It's because you were kissing Kenny!", he yelled at me. "No, he's the one who kissed me!", I defended. "It's not the time for reasons Dawn, I know you enjoyed the kiss from your face earlier.". As we continue to fight, the others were eavesdropping from behind the Bush near us.

After several minutes, I got irritated by Ash's whines about the kiss so I yelled at him, "Why you take this matter seriously?!". He yelled back, "Because!". "Because of what Ketchum, spit it now!", I yelled back. This was the first fight we have after those years of bestfriends.

He calmed down and talked softly, "It's because I like you, no wait, I dont like you. I love you. I care for you because I love you. Those caring nature of yours. Those cheerful attitude of yours. Those sweet smile of yours. Every single thing in you have made me fell in love with you. I started liking you when we first met, but as time pass by, I started to grow deeper feelings for you Dawn. You are the light who leads me in this dark world of mine.". I gasped as I hear him said that, all along our feelings are the same. I was about to say something when he cut me.

"You maybe know that I'm a loner and was a bully subject because of my wimpy figure, but that's only the surface of the darkness I felt. You never saw my dad because my mom got divorced even before I was born. I don't have other family member because my mom is an only child and my grandparents died in a plane crash. I grew up alone without siblings or friends or a dad. In the matter of fact, the day before we met, I tried to drown my self, but my mom save me after a few seconds. My life gets better when you entered, making me see this world at a new perspective. My life seems great until you moved and my mom died a month later. Losing the 2 who I care about is very hard to handle, making me depressed. For 2 years I've been trying to kill my self, but keep ending up at the hospital bed. I was eventually put in a rehab by the teachers when I tried to jump from the school's roof. After several months in the rehab, I escaped and moved here, planning to kill my self after the first day of school. But I found you, so I buried my intention and hang out with you again. But I can assure you, I won't kill my self. And Dawn, I'm not angry, just...heartbroken.", he said while holding back some tears.

I approached him slowly and put my hand on his shoulder, but he jerked and loose my gripping on his shoulder, "Dawn, I wanna be alone right now.". I approached him again, but this time he ran off, leaving me at the middle of the garden.

 **We've reached the end of this chapter. Please leave a review or two, hope you like it, and I'll see you aagain at the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this is it again, a new chapter! Sorry for those who have waited for this chapter quite long, school just get complicated in the first week (Almost got 2 detentions at the first week). Anyhow, I would like to thanks Zierre and Shadierre for helping me on this story. Hope you enjoy!**

Leaf's POV

She kept staring at the ground until she fell on her knee while sobbing loudly. What happened before must really hurt both them.

"May let's go, we need to calm her down.", I said. "No! She will found out we were eavesdropping on her, you can't show yourself, or we'll be the mash potato on tonight's dinner!", Gary denying to show our self to her. "I second him, she'll be okay in get own. They'll make up at no time at all.", Zoey said supporting him. "See, now let's just sneak away from here, so Dawn won't noticed us here.", Gary said one more time. "I really think we need to help her, just looked at her.", I whispered.

"I've mention you guys on the previous chapter, so you might as well come out from that bush.", she said while still having her face on her palm. We looked at each other and gulped. I guess we weren't stealthy enough.

All of us stood slowly and walked to Dawn whose still crying. I rubbed her back, "Come on Dawn, It's gonna be alright.". "Yeah gal, he had clouds at his mind. He'll realize it soon enough and go back here.", Gary butted in. I gave a short glare at him then Dawn asked, "You think so Mr. Ego?". Dawn was sobbing when she asked. "Does the Pikachu's color yellow?", Gary with his style of slangs.

But then, May spotted a raven haired boy slowly walking back to us. "Leaf, look...", I turned my head as she was pointing and I saw him. He kneel down and give Dawn a hug, "Dawn I'm sorry. I'm being a jerk back there doesn't help us at our friendship now. The little walk made me realize that you can love anybody, and I have no right to pick the one you love. No matter who, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. And that back story of mine, sorry if I didn't told you before, I was very comfortable at where we were back then, so I was afraid this would ruin our friendship. If you can't forgive me, I guess it's alright, I'm cool with it.". Dawn raised her head, tears still flowing slowly on cheeks. He smiled at her, making her smiled faintly back at him. "Sorry, don't want to break the moment, but you're being a jerked back there, saying only Dawn cared for you. We cared for you too!", Gary with his obnoxious brain. I elbowed him and hissed, "Shut up Mr. Ego!"

The others were laughing at Gary's reaction. Ash turned back to Dawn, "Come on Dee Dee, let's clean you up, your face is a mess.". She nodded and walked inside back to the mansion with Ash at his side.

"Phew... glad it turned out fine, right guys?", May said while sighed in relieve. "Yeah, you were right Zoey when you said that. Zoey?", Drew said, realizing that Zoey wasn't with us.

Zoey's POV

This time he went too far. I've been years to be a close friend to him, and knowing that he has a big crush on Dawn. He have tried many ways to get her heart but always failed. But kissing her in front of her crush and best friend just get into my nerves. So I left the group when they approached Dawn from the bush to find Kenny.

I looked for him around the mansion and found him casually walking while whistling at the hallway near the big window that was facing the garden. "Hi Zoey, what's up?", he asked with a smile at his face. I grabbed his collar and shake him with all my might, "You jerk! How can you do that to Dawn?!". "Do what?", he asked innocently. Man, I just want to punch my best friend in the face.

"You kiss Dawn in front of her best friend!", I yelled at him. "Oh, that.", he said. "Just an `oh`? You break her heart! How can only it be an `oh`?!". "Dawn belongs to me, we are destined to be together, and I won't let anyone stop me from getting her. Beside, I'm not breaking her heart, I'm making a war between them, only that!", he countered. I lowered my voice, "Kenny, when you saw your best friend is hurt, you naturally felt the pain too. Especially when you saw the person you fell in love with getting hurt. Dawn love Ash, and Ash was heartbroken because you kissed her. She felt the pain too, you dumbass. When you hurt her best friends, you actually are hurting her. How do you suppose to love someone when you kept hurting her?! Beside, she doesn't have the same feelings toward you, can't you just accept the truth?". "No! That's all lie you are telling me, she is madly in love with me, and the only way to get her is to rid her best friend away, I'm sure after this little plan of mine they won't getting back together. I won't stop until she is mine, and you can do nothing about it!".

I huffed in frustration and looked out of the window and see from the distance a raven haired boy were hugging the blunette. "Kenny, how hard you try to get her will only cause failures. The both of them have a special connection and can't be brake easily. Just look at that if you don't believe me." I pointed outside to the two best friends who was still hugging each other. "That's not possible, they should've been avoiding each other's. Bah, what ever, no matter how much they get back, I'll just go and break them up again. Dawn is mine, mine!", he said while walking back to his room. I sighed in defeat and went to the others again. What happened to the Kenny I love?

Drew's POV

I know I've been the silent one lately, well because there is nothing today, but its time for me to express my thoughts. I pulled May away from those hooligans, "Hey June, we gotta fix this.". She raised an eyebrow, "Fix what salad hair?". "Fix Dawn's relationship with Ash. Dawn is our friend, and friend got each other's back. You know that I know they both like each other right?". She nodded, "Yes, Dawn's expression is very obvious, plus Ash's `confession` made it clear how they felt about each other. We should definitely pair them up, but how?". We both think for a moment before we say to each other in unison, "Double date!"

 **So this is the end. Sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling errors, and sorry if I upload the other chapter slower in the future. Please leave a review or two, and I hope you guys like it. See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! It's been a long time since I last touched this story but I'm back now! Sorry I didn't post this chapter right away when December arrived, in my defense, I was having my final exam at the 1st of December and a lot had happened that made me been so busy. Anyway, here you go, enjoy and sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling errors.**

Dawn's POV

It have been a week since that day at Leaf's and a lot has happened. Me and Ash are chatting like usual and Gary is in the hospital after he slipped over his Blastoise's water gun. Apparently he broke his rib, somehow. Leaf is in a panic mode after hearing about Gary, but she still denies her feelings for him. Drew and May grew stickier like cheese on a pizza. But let's talk more about me here.

His 'confession' has been bothering me for quite some time, I mean I am happy, but I don't have what it takes to confess to him too. I felt very guilty for letting my self kissed by Kenny (note, he's not a good kisser) and for being a coward all this time. I hate to admit it, but I'm still a big coward my self, never changed a bit.

As I was thinking while picking up my books in the locker, someone tapped my shoulder lightly. I turn around and saw a girl with a green bandana over her head. "Morning Dawn!", greeted May. "Hi May. New bandana?", I asked. She nods, "The red one is turned by my Torchic when he was playing in my room. Does it looked good on me?". I scanned her and just noticed that she changed her usual attire to an orang shirt. "It sure does Ms. Maple", butted a voice behind her. She blushed a bit and turn around to see the same old Drew offering a rose. She accept it shyly and Drew put his arm around her.

"Hey Dawn, could you go with us this Saturday?", asked Drew. "Why?", I asked back. "We are going to see a Pokemon Contest, and May said you love Pokemon Contest.", he replied. My eyes were sparkling and I asked Drew in a hype, "Where? When? Who? Why? What? How?". May giggled, "Meet us at the park this Saturday 9 A.M. You, me and Drew will be going to see a Pokemon Contest by watching it directly at the Gathering Hall downtown.". "Expect me to be there, no doubt!", I said. "Well, let's see this Saturday. Me and Drew have to go to class now. See you later Dawn!", said May while dragging him away. I waved at them and walk to my classroom. I can't wait for Saturday!

Ash's POV

Well, it's been a week since my tantrum at Leaf's mansion, and things haven't gone smooth sailing. Dawn is still acting like usual, which kinda disappointed me but it's better than she ignores me. Gary is in the hospital because he broke his rib. No one except me know what really happened to him but he kept telling everyone he slipped on Blastoise's water gun. What really happened was he fell off his bed when he tried to reach the light switch when I came over to do a project from Mr. Klein about the origin of Latios.

Anyway, I can't really explain it but I'm still confused about the voice in my head when I was leaving Leaf's mansion. It pleaded me not to leave but instead to turn around and apologize to her. Since it was very creepy, so I did what the voice told me to do and thing ended up like this today.

As I was thinking, somebody ran and crashed me. This person knocked me down to the floor and my sight slowly fade into total darkness. Oh not again...

 **And that's it, the end of this chapter. Sorry it's kinda short but I kinda ran out of idea. Hope you enjoy that cliffhanger, and sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. See you later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**"You know, I'm tired of this!", shout Ash sitting on the school's clinic bed. He huffed and fold his hand together, "How many time I have passed out?! And it's all because the ideas of the writer!". In the other she of the room, stood Gary and Drew whispering to each other. "Why he's shouting to himself?", asked Drew. "Maybe he hit his head too hard.", replied Gary. Ash then pointed his index finger to the viewer's direction, "Just you watch Upsilon Blake, once more I passed out, you're a dead man!". "Who's Upsilon Blake?", asked Drew. They watched Ash shouting once more, "Dunno. Should I call the nurse?", Gary said. Drew turn to Gary, "You better call 911, hurry. Before he completely lost his mind.".**

 **Heya guys! So there it is, a new opening, rather than the previous old plain opening. So now let's start the 15th chapter! Hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

Ash's POV

All I see is this darkness, and I can't move any of my limbs. I tried to twitch my fingers but I can't feel anything. Suddenly a bright light stroke me and the same voice sprung out of no where and get my full attention. "Ash Ketchum... It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person...", said the voice behind those bright light. "Wh...who are you?", I said in fear. "Don't be afraid, Ash Ketchum... I'm here in no means of harm... I came here to save you from your affair with your life...", said the voice. "Wh..what do you mean by that? And don't get away from my question!", I said toughing up my guts. "I'm one of the beings who won't be affected by time and space... I always been by your side since your birth... You could consider me as your guardian angel... I aid you when you are in trouble... though you never noticed it...", said the voice. I tilt my head, "I... don't understand...". The voice sighed, "That's why I have difficulties in helping you...". I want to ask him more suddenly the light grew brighter. "Our time has come to an end, for now... we will meet again at another time, another place... farewell...", said the voice before my eyelid opens widely. I saw a girl with blue hair.

"Ash are you okay?", asked Dawn worryingly. "I guess so...", I said while trying to sit up. "Ash Ketchum, I'm fining you 1 million dollar for making me be here and miss my first class in this school!", said a figure behind me. "Dee Dee, please don't tell me he's the person I though he'll be...", I said with out turning back. "Well Ashy-boy, you ran out of luck.", she said sympathetically. "And what's wrong with Barry McRace?", asked the boy annoyed. "Nothing! It's great to see you again...", I said, "...not...". I said the last word in low voice so he can't hear me. "As I thought Ketchum. For now I forgive your action, but there won't be other time!", he said while leaving the room. Me and Dawn looked at each other and we laughed hysterically. "Well it's going to be a long year now.", I said jokingly. "Can you walk?", asked Dawn. "Yeah, no need to worry.", I replied while putting on a grin. "That's my line you know...", she said while punching my left arm. Well, things got back like before, sadly.

Drew's POV

Wow... Wow wow wow wow wow... Wow... That's the longest time I've waisted so far. 2 hour of studying calculus, and nothing sticks in my brain. I felt like I'm gonna threw up. Gladly it's recess and I can cool my brain off. While refreshing my brain, I went around the school to find Ash. I need to tell him this so the plan can go smoothly.

I looked on every corner and failed to spot him through the crowd. I was about to give up when I realized that I'm in the middle of the current and it's too late to come back. The mass pushed my around from one direction to the other. Then I was grabbed by the collar and pulled out of the crowd. I turn around and see Ash grabbed my collar. "Thank me later Drew. Now let's go.", he said while releasing his firm grip on my collar.

After finding some quiet space, we sit down sighed. ""It's always like this, doesn't it?", he asked while cloudgazing. "Better get used to it. Oh and thanks by the way.", I said. He nods and kept his eyes towards the sky. "Ash, are you free at Saturday?", I asked begging for his attention. "Uhmm...,maybe. Why?", he asked. "Well I heard there will be an epic battle between the elite four. It'll be a blast for sure.", I said trying to persuade him. He turn silent and I took a peek at him. "Why don't you say so!? Of course I'm free!", he shout with a sparkling eyes like Dawn's. "Ok then, meet me at the park at 9A.M. this Saturday.", I said in reply. He looked very hype even though it's still Wednesday. Now that phase one is complete, I have more air to breath. Commencing second phase.

 **Here we are guys! The end of this chapter! Hope you like it and once again sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. See ya next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

Ni **hao! I'm back and I'm with the next chapter. Hope you like it and sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

Dawn's POV

Oooh, I'm so hyped for today! I only watched contests from tv before, but today I'm going to see it with my own eyes! I can't control my mind to go wild! I managed to leave my home at 2.30 and head to the park with Piplup on my head.

It took me 25 minutes to reach the park and I was very surprised to see the boy next door sitting on a bench. For a moment there I forgot what I was hyped for. Piplup saw me blushing and pushed my legs toward the bench. I give him a straight face and he gives me a wide grin. I blushed harder and approach the boy who is gazing at the sky. I sat beside him and said, "Enjoying the view Ashy-boy?". He turned his head to me in surprise, "Dawn! You surprised me. And yeah, I _was_ enjoying this lovely day before you interrupt me, Dee Dee.". I put a frowned on my face while he smiled playfully. "It's rare for you to hang out door, what brings you here?", I asked while watching Piplup and Pikachu plays with each other. "I'm waiting for Drew here. He told me to meet him at the park at 3 o'clock.", he said casually. Wait, what? "But... May and _Drew_ told me to meet them at the park at 3 o'clock too.", I said while looking at his eyes. Damn, his eyes are so pretty...

"Dawn! Ash!", shouts a girl toward our direction. She is holding a green haired boy by the arm while walking toward us. "I see you already met with each other before us.", said Drew. "Hold on a second.. What is happening?", asked Ash confused. "Yeah, May, what is happening?", I asked because my self are confused.

They look at each other for a moment, then May said, "Ok, confession time. There are no Pokemon Contest or a Pokemon battle between the elite four.". "It's our idea to gather you together considering your... uhm... condition.", continued Drew. "Condition?", I asked still confused. "Well, it's very _obvious_ you two have feelings to toward each other, but it seems Ash is too dense to realise it while Dawn is too shy to confess to Ash so we all decided to help you guys.", said May. "Wait, did you said `all of us`?", asked Ash pointing up that.

Moments later, 2 figure suddenly jumped out of the Bush and land toward us. "Commencing operation Dawn-Ash.", said Leaf with Gary behind her. They surrounded us and keep up their guards. "Uhm hey, explanation please?", asked Ash confused. They all sighed and Gary said, "Look Ketchup, we are here to help you receive love. It's obvious Dawn is in love with you!". "And you help me to get Drew Dawn, so it's my turn to help you out.", butted May. "Oh I see...", said Ash. A moment of silence and Drew break the silent by saying, "You don't get a thing, don't you?". "Yup!", said Ash enthusiastically. We all sweat drop. I love this boy but sometimes his density is ridiculous.

"Look guys, thanks for all this but I think I should just do this by myself.", I said while turning to Ash, "Ash I want to tell you something... something really important for me.". "Sure.", said Ash while the others nods at me. "Phew... here we go... Ash... I've always have feelings for you... feelings that I can't describe specifically... Ash...I-I l-love you...", I said heavily. He kept his poker face before laughing hysterically. My heart sunk hearing that but then he lift my head and give me a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I want to threw me self at him but I got stiff and can't move a finger. After some seconds, we parted apart and he stick his forehead to mine while saying, "Sorry for letting you down... I'm sorry for not noticing your feelings...I love you Dawn Berlitz... And I would like you to be my girlfriend...". I smiled, "Why you ask that Ash? You know the answer will be yes!". The others awed and Leaf said, "Another happy ending...".

Little do they know, a boy watching from the distance, "Another happy ending my ass. Just look Ash Ketchum, just you watch.".

 **Well, that's that for this time. Hope you like it and sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. And merry Christmas for you, my friends, and my special someone. Ooh, and also a happy new year. See y'all later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! This might be the last chapter I uploaded at the moment since school is going to start in a few days. But don't worry, I'll try to upload other chapter if I have a chance in my spare time. Any way, hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

Kenny's POV

I turned around and stormed out of there, trying to avoid any sight of them. As I were walking trough the fountain, a voice can be heard, "It's seems we have the same enemy, ol'pal of mine.". I turned around to see a boy leaning back to a tree, with a familiar hair color. "Paul... There's a reason why I didn't hang out with you anymore.", I said in disgust. "Is it my popularity that pushes you away?", he said walking toward me. "Unfortunately, no. You turned into a big jerk!", I said. My eyes kept following his movement, I didn't trust him anymore.

He notices my eye sight and said, "You still afraid I'll do something to you again? Chill man, that was only a joke. Don't you enjoy jokes Kenny?". "A jokes supposed to be funny for every side, and I didn't find that joke amusing. That 'joke' is the reason why me and Zoey left you!", I spouted with anger. He smirk, "Now now, don't bring that up now. Let's cut to the case, I want to destroy that boy to the core of his soul. And based on what I saw, You too have some hard feelings to him.". "You mean Ash? And since when you use such words?", I asked him. "1st, yes, 2nd, I don't know. I think my mind still stuck at Shakespeare's plays from English yesterday."

"Make sense."

"Are you in or not? He had humidiate me twice, so no way I'm gonna let it pass. After getting rid of him, You can get the girl for your own."

"Of course I'm down with it. By the way, It's humiliate, not humidiate"

"Yeah yeah whatever"

Gary's POV

Well, the plane went smoothly without our help, and those two couples went to the mall for a double date, leaving me and Leaf at the park. Both of us were to flustered by what had happened so we didn't argue along the way.

"Aren't you just happy for them? I mean they are clearly a soul mate, being childhood friends and all."

"Yup. They sure made for each other."

She stopped walking and looked at me in surprise. "It's rare of you to be like that. Last time we did something similar with May and Drew you were just complaining how you didn't get a girl attracted to you."

"Not a girl Leaf, a babe."

"And that's why you didn't get a chance with one.", she said sarcastically.

"Well, to see two childhood friend reunite after 2 years and then having the same feelings toward each other is just... so heart warming."

She went silent for a few seconds before putting her hand on my forehead.

"Uhh... what are you doing?"

"Checking if you have a fever."

"Why?"

"Did you hear yourself? For once you're happy someone else to be in a relationship."

"Well, you didn't know me that well. Even though you're my childhood friend."

"To think about it, we always argue all the times until we don't have times to really know each other."

"Only you... I know you still believe in Santa and you actually want a Bulbasaur, but instead you receive a Pidgey from you dad."

And again she stared at me in surprise. "You pay attention to me? Me among other girls in the world?"

"Well yeah. I trust you the most compared to the others."

She went oddly silent and took a peek of her. And for the first time I saw her blushing."Wait, Leaf, are you blushing?", I said in disbelieve. "No I'm not! Go look at the other way you perv!", she said as her cheeks turned redder.

 **Sorry bbut we've reached the end of this chapter. Please leave a review so I can improve myself and hope you like it. Again, sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**


End file.
